villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Badniks
Badniks are reoccurring supporting antagonists in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and typically serve as the main enemies that appear throughout the levels in the majority of Sonic games. They are small robots created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik that are powered by tiny animals captured by the doctor. In the Archie comics, they seem to be sort of pets to the villainous tyrant, as all of the Robians and SWATbots were mindless pawns. Even when working together, the Badniks proved no match for Sonic or the Freedom Fighters. After the demise of Robotnik, several of the surviving Badniks continued to thrive on the Island of Misfit Badniks. However, after being discovered by Sonic and later the Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters the majority of them were compacted and seemingly destroyed. Members Recurring Members *Buzz Bomber *Crabmeat *Caterkiller *Spinner Sonic the Hedgehog *Ball Hog *Bat Brain *Bomb *Burrobot *Chopper *Jaws *Moto Bug *Newtron *Orbinaut (Unidasu and Uni Uni) *Roller *Spikes *Splats (Scrapped) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) *Burrowbot *Buton *Game-game *Mecha Hiyoko *New Motora *Taraban *Zaririn Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) *Aquis *Asteron *Balkiry *BBat (Scrapped, 2013 re-release) *BFish (Scrapped) *Bubbler (Scrapped) *Bubbler's Mother (Scrapped) *Buzzer *Chop Chop *Clucker *Coconuts *Crawl *Crawlton *Flasher *Gator (Scrapped) *Gohla *Grabber *Grounder *Jellies (2013 re-release) *Masher *Nebula *Octus *Redz (Scrapped, 2013 re-release) *Rexon *Shellcracker *Slicer *Snail (Scrapped) *Spiker *Spiny *Stegway (Scrapped, 2013 re-release) *Turtloids *Whisp Sonic the Hedgehog CD *Amenbo *Antlion (Scrapped) *Anton *Bata-pyon *Bigbom *Dango *Ga *Hotaru *Kabasira *Kama-Kama *Kamemusi *Kanabun *Kemusi *Kumo-Kumo *Mecha-Bu *Minomusi *Mosqui *Noro-Noro *Pata-Bata *Poh-Bee *Sasori *Scarab *Semi *Taga-Taga *Tentou *Tonbo *Yago Sonic Chaos *Boing-o-Bot *Frogger *Metal-o-Turtle *Tsuno-tsuno Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Batbot *Blastoid *Bloominator *Bubbles *Bugernaut *Caterkiller, Jr. *Clamer *Corkey *Flybot767 *Jawz *Mantis *Mega Chopper *Monkey Dude *Orbinaut *Penguinator *Pointdexter *RhinoBot *Ribot *Snail Blaster *Star Pointer *Turbo Spiker Sonic & Knuckles *Blaster *Butterdroid *Chainspike *Cluckoid *Dragonfly *EggRobo *Madmole *Mushmeanie *Rock'n *Sandworm *Skorp *Spikebonker *TechnoSqueek *Toxomister Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble *Bombaberry *Bomblur *Meta Junglira Badnik *Penguin Bomber *Rabibin *Spidal Tap *Sunset Park Badnik *Tidal Plant Badnik Knuckles' Chaotix *Amazing Arena Badnik 1 & 2 *Bombbearer *Botanic Base Badnik 1, 2, 3 *Bushbubble *Dribbler *Gotcha *Hoverby Mk II *Isolated Island Badnik *Motorspike *Needlenose *Piranha *Poptank *Ringleader *Spiketower *Techno Tower Badnik 3 *Ticktock Sonic Labyrinth *Aroro *Dragogo *Flowawa *Gaikoko *Kabutoto *Kapupu *Kibaba *Mukaka *Nyororo *Ototo *Peppepe *Peroro *Puyoyo *Robototo *Takoko *Toriri *Yadokaka Sonic 3D Blast *Green Grove Zone Badniks *Rusty Ruin Zone Badniks *Spring Stadium Zone Badniks *Diamond Dust Zone Badniks *Volcano Valley Zone Badniks *Gene Gadget Zone Badniks *Panic Puppet Zone Badniks Sonic Blast *Egg Saucer (Sonic Blast) *Octopus *Yellow Desert Zone Badnik Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 *E-00 series **E-01 Baby Kiki **E-02 Rhinotank **E-03 Sweeper **E-04 Leon **E-05 Boa-Boa **E-06 Bladed Spinner **E-07 Ice Bot **E-08 Kart Kiki **E-09 Buyoon **E-10 Cop Speeder **E-15 Spiky Spinner **E-16 Electro Spinner **E-17 Ghora **E-20 Kiki **E-22 Beat **E-24 Jetso **E-25 Duo Jet **E-26 Bomb Jet **E-27 Hyper Jet **E-28 Mecha Fish **E-29 Egg Pirate **E-31 Gola **E-32 Unidus *E-100 series **E-100 ZERO **E-101 models ***E-101 Beta ***E-101 Mark II **E-102 models ***E-102 Gamma ***E-102 Chaos Gamma **E-103 Delta **E-104 Epsilon **E-105 Zeta **E-121 Phi **E-123 models: ***E-123 Series ***E-123 Omega *Egg Keeper *E-1000 **Guard Robo - upgraded version of E-1000 *E-2000 series **E-2000 **E-2000R *E-10000 series **E-10000B **E-10000G **E-10000R **E-10000Y ''Sonic Heroes'' *Egg Flapper *Egg Hammer *Egg Pawn Other Members Shadow Androids The Shadow Androids are advanced Badniks designed to resembled Shadow the Hedgehog - dating back as far as Sonic Heroes, they are creations of Dr. Eggman and serve largely as Shadow's version of the Metal Sonic series. Shadow Androids have powers similar to Shadow's own as well as missile attacks, unlike Metal Sonic they rarely attack alone and are considerably more lifelike (identical, in fact, to Shadow). Shadow Androids apparently ceased being created by Dr. Eggman after the events of the Shadow the Hedgehog game, though the exact reasons why are still unknown. Gallery 21122-550x-sonicukminifigures7.jpg sonic the hedgehog 1 badniks by tokeitime-d41f3ht.png Navigation Category:Minion Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hostile Species Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Magic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genderless Category:Oppressors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Mutilators Category:Weaklings Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Military Category:Totalitarians Category:Hegemony Category:Incompetent